It is known to fit infra-red light emitting diode (IR LED) lamps adapted with bayonet fittings in place of filament bulbs in the navigation lights of an aircraft to suit it for convert night flying. The IR LED lamps enable the aircraft to be seen by the pilot of a companion aircraft using night vision goggles.
Night vision goggles intensify images, whereby a small number of IR LED chips can be used. An equivalent number of visible light, light emitting diodes (VL LEDs) would be scarcely visible to the human eye at more than a few tens of meters.